


not too much

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: they both still get shy when it comes to something sexual in their relationship, but chenle's surprise is going to change it.





	not too much

the room meets jisung with emptiness and indistinct rustling of fabric. he looks around, but chenle is nowhere to be seen, and jisung reaches to his phone to check if he understood the message correctly, when a familiar voice stops him.  
"i'm behind the curtain, turn around!" chenle's voice comes from somewhere in the other side of the room, and then jisung indeed notices a bulging curtain, which hides a human silhouette.

"hyung, what-"

"i said, turn around!" chenle repeats the demand, and jisung can clearly imagine him childishly stomp his feet. he sighs and complies with a defeated "okay-okay", when he hears the curtain open, and a few soft steps, silenced by the carpet.

"you can look now", chenle says, and it seems to jisung that his voice trembles a bit, but he doesn't have time to dwell on this thought as he moves to see chenle and freezes with his mouth slightly open.

when chenle, with his face blushing and fingers fidgeting, said he had a surprise for him, jisung assumed that it had something to do with their relationship, but in his lewdest dream he couldn't imagine the sight he's witnessing right now.

chenle is standing in front of him, dressed in nylon stockings, lace garter belt and panties, his neck is decorated with a satin bow, and in addition to the costume he has cute fluffy bunny ears attached to a thin headband, all of the same delicate white color. his pretty cock is tugged comfortably in the panties, his nipples are hard and pinkish, contrasting beautifully with his skin, and he overall looks so adorable and sexy, that jisung just can't believe his eyes.

"what do you think?" chenle asks timidly, clasping his hands in front of him, as if hiding his lower area, and then turns round for jisung to see a cute fluffy bunny tail sticking out of his ass because the panties don't have a back part.

"uhm... uhm..." is the only thing jisung can manage to utter, wanting to pinch himself to be sure that it's not a hallucination.

"is it too much?.." chenle says with a sad shyness in his voice, and jisung finally wakes up from his daydream and hurries to step closer to chenle, who lifts his head to give him an insecure look.

"no-no, it's… you look..." jisung wants to say 'hot', because observing chenle dressed up that way has already made his cock react in his jeans, but they are still not used to being sexual with each other. their experience is limited to jerking each other off and a few blowjobs, and every time it's blushed cheeks and nervously shaking fingers.

"you look beautiful", jisung says finally, and chenle can't hide the disappointment on his face.

"just beautiful?.." he asks, pouting unintentionally, his eyes big and lips plump, and jisung exhales noisily, giving in.

"you look hot, hyung", he says in a low voice, feeling his cock twitch again as lele's face reddens, and a meek smile blossoms on his lips.

"thank you", he says quietly before giving jisung an awaiting look, and jisung takes it as a signal of permission to lean over and connect their lips in a cautious kiss.

he moves his mouth slowly, but chenle moans quietly and deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue in between of jisung's lips, who huffs noisily and wraps his arms around chenle's thin waist.

it causes the boy to moan again as he gladly presses his half-naked body to jisung, his arms looped around his neck, their kiss getting more heated, so they soon fuck their tongues into each other's mouths with no restrains.

jisung's hands travel down chenle's body to stop on his plush ass and squeeze it, making the boy whine and press closer to his torso, before jisung strokes the plump asscheeks, and only when he moves his palm to touch on the fluffy tail, he realizes that it's a butt plug.

hot arousal rushes through his blood as he takes the tail and carefully pushes it deeper, turning it from side to side. the kiss is suddenly broken, and chenle looks at him, his eyebrows curved in the same arousal jisung feels.

"jisungie..." chenle whines, arching his back as jisung starts pushing the plug a bit faster.

"does it feel good?" he asks, his throat clicking dryly when chenle nods quickly, licking his puffy lips.

"d-do you maybe..._ah_-" chenle starts, but his own whine interrupts him, and jisung can't help smiling. "do you m-maybe want t-to have a look?.." chenle manages to ask, and jisung halts the moves of his hand, his cock getting fully hard at the idea.

but chenle interprets it in a different way as he gives jisung a vulnerable, almost fearful look, afraid that jisung won't want it.

"y-yes, i want it. i want it, hyung", jisung hurries to answer, and chenle giggles shortly as jisung smiles and reaches his hand to carefully squeeze his bunny ears.

"okay", chenle says with a happy nod and quickly pecks jisung in the lips before stepping away to climb on the bed, positioning himself on his fours and wiggling his ass adorably, inviting jisung to come closer, sharing the same red blush on his cheeks as jisung has.

jisung sits down behind chenle, his heart beating fast and loud in his chest as he sips the picture in front of him. two peachy asscheeks, framed with lace, soft thighs in stockings, and, of course, the fluffy ball of butt plug which hides the place jisung has dreamed of so many times.

"you can touch if you want", chenle utters, turning his head slightly, and jisung immediately places his big warm hands on chenle's buttcheeks and gives them a light squeeze. this makes chenle moan quietly, and jisung wants to hear more of that, so he starts kneading carefully on the two plump globes, enjoying the way they feel against his palms, as he squeezes and massages them, stroking down to the thighs and then returning up again, drawing quiet moans out of chenle's throat.

but of course it's not enough for him, so he takes the butt plug and slowly pulls it out with a quiet pop sound. the sight of chenle's hole, which clenches a few times around nothing, makes jisung want to wail because his cock presses into his jeans, and the desire to taste his boyfriend in every possible way gets harder to resist.

he grabs on chenle's buttcheeks and spreads them, so chenle's hole, smooth and pink, opens up for him, showing the soft insides. it looks so sweet, so tempting, that jisung licks his lips unconsciously, and when he spreads the buttcheeks wider, he sees the insides glistening with something slick, and he can't help but to swallow a lump in his throat.

"have you prepped, hyung?" his voice cracks as he asks, staring at chenle's entrance.

"y-yes", chenle replies shortly under his breath, and jisung feels heat flooding over his limbs and stomach. unable to contain his lust anymore, he leans over to chenle's hole, and his hot breath is the only warning chenle receives before his body shivers when jisung slowly runs his wet tongue along his entrance.

"jisungie… ji- _ah_-" the boy whimpers, when jisung repeats the move gently, feeling chenle's hole flutter against his flat soft muscle. chenle sounds needy, and it only encourages jisung to lick over his entrance faster, flicking his tongue to see if chenle likes that too. the reaction is immediate, as chenle whimpers again and tries to push his ass back in the desire for more, but jisung stops him with a firm squeeze on the supple buttcheeks.

"jisungie, please, c-can you… _ngh_-" chenle whines, grasping on the sheets so that his pointy knuckles get pale, and jisung can't find it in himself to wait longer. he buries his face in the sweet crack, pushing his tongue in chenle's greedy body. he tenses it as he moves it inside and out, groaning when the first ring of chenle's muscles tightens around it. the spit starts dripping down his chin, but jisung pays zero attention to it, fully focused on fucking chenle with his tongue, placing deep kisses right on his hole.

the whimpers chenle emits fill the air of the room, his tensed thighs tremble visibly, as jisung slightly sucks on the rim of his entrance and then pulls away, panting, his heart beating frantically. he absentmindedly pushes his one finger in, and chenle shudders with a moan, his ass wrapping tightly around jisung’s digit, who can only groan at the thought of how it can feel around his cock. as he adds another finger, stretching the tight heat of chenle’s insides, his cock, trapped in his jeans, twitches so that jisung can hardly suppress a whine, because he can't bare it any longer.

"hyung, can we do it now please?" jisung leans over to chenle's ear to whisper the question, his tone almost begging. he _needs_ to be inside chenle right now. 

"yes, yes, it's okay", chenle whines out, nodding, his breath hitching as he feels the fingers being pulled out of him and then hears jisung undressing.

the clothes are off instantly, and jisung sighs in relief as nothing prevents his cock from being free. it's rock-hard and oozing at the red tip, and jisung rushes to brush it in between of chenle's buttcheeks, making the boy squirm. the realization that he's finally going to take chenle like he always wanted to makes jisung's head spin while he aligns his cock to chenle's ass. 

when he carefully pushes inside, trying his best not to hammer his cock in chenle's body at once, it feels so hot, tight and absolutely indescribable, that jisung has to shut his eyes in a useless attempt to even his breath. chenle underneath him trembles, his small waist wet with sweat, and jisung places a kiss there, before littering chenle's whole back with short pecks, holding him firmly by the hips. 

he starts moving slowly, and his first thrusts draw obscene sounds out of chenle's mouth, which jisung won't be ever able to forget. they send electric waves of arousal to jisung's cock, engulfed by the tight walls, and a few next moves are enough for him to feel that his orgasm is embarrassingly close.

"i think i'm gonna cum soon, hyung, i'm sorry", he says in between of his thrusts, his voice husky and guilty, but chenle just pushes his ass back, whimpering a short ‘it's okay’, as jisung chases his climax, fucking into chenle's hole with deep erratic pounds. he feels chenle's insides clenching around his cock, and a loud groan is ripped out of his chest as he cums, zoning out for a moment. 

chenle whimpers weakly, returning jisung from his bliss, and he eventually pulls his softened cock out, cursing quietly as he sees his semen flowing out chenle's fluttering hole. but he doesn't get to admire the sight as a quiet whimper reminds him that chenle hasn't come yet, so jisung cautiously helps him to roll onto his back, before seeing chenle's tired and flushed with red face. he trails his eyes from the bunny ears to the boy's stomach, where his pretty pinkish cock is pressed hard into the fabric of panties, dirtying them with precum. jisung gently tugs the underwear down to take chenle's cock in his fist, earning a sob when he strokes it a few times and leans to kiss away the moan floating off his lips.

"can you do it with your mouth, please?" chenle says in one breath, breaking the kiss and looking at jisung with shyness and need in his half-lidded gaze, and jisung readily gets down to chenle's abdomen. he flattens his tongue over the cock slit, giving it a lick, and then takes the shaft in his mouth. it fits there perfectly, so jisung can swallow the whole length in, moving his head vigorously, as chenle mewls, biting on his hand. his hips jolt up in an irregular rhythm once or twice, and he cums, with a pitiful whimper and a long _‘jisungie’_, shooting his release in jisung’s mouth for him to swallow. 

it takes chenle a couple of moments more to steady his breath, as he inhales deeply with his eyes shut, when he feels jisung’s lips kissing his relaxed stomach.

"it’s tickling, stop it", chenle giggles weakly, taking jisung’s head in his hands to bring him closer and slot their lips in a long kiss, his tongue tasting his own cum in jisung’s mouth. jisung smiles in the kiss, as he reaches his hand to stroke chenle’s hair and feels the soft fur of the bunny ears.

"did you plan it to be like that?" jisung chuckles as they both settle on the bed, having cleaned up the mess to a possible extent, with chenle taking off the ears and the bow.  
"i think i hoped for this result", chenle bites on his lip, as a shy blush creeps to the skin of his cheeks. 

jisung doesn’t answer, just hugs chenle closer to his chest, when a thought hits him, and he knows he won’t calm down before he finds out the answer to his question.

"hyung..." he starts, and chenle raises his head at the hesitating tone in his voice. "did i touch… you know… your… that spot..." jisung’s face gets redder with every word, and he closes his eyes tightly at the embarrassment. chenle looks flustered too, as he turns his eyes to the side and starts fidgeting with his fingers.

"well… a few times… two or three, maybe..." he answers meekly, looking at his restless fingers, and jisung groans, ashamed, and then buries his face in chenle’s neck, making the older chuckle kindly.

"i’m sorry, hyung", jisung mutters, brushing his lips against the warm skin before landing there a soft kiss, "next time i’ll do better, i promise", jisung says, and chenle lets out a chuckle again, an amused one, ruffling jisung’s hair and smiling fondly as he looks at his determined, loving eyes.


End file.
